


Synchronization

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: AU по "Тихоокеанскому рубежу"





	1. Chapter 1

— Привет, — доброжелательно сказал Айдан, протягивая Дориану стаканчик кофе. — Осторожно, горячий.

Он был один, и Дориан, с трудом подавив нелепое желание оглядеться в поисках Натаниэля, сделал глоток и недовольно поморщился.

— Ты путаешь значение слов «горячий» и «обжигающий как пламя»? 

Айдан издал смешок.

— Ты такой невероятно благодушный, потому что получил по ребрам?

— Ты мне сегодня не нравишься, — проинформировал Дориан. Он отчаянно хотел казаться недовольным — сам толком не зная, почему, — но волнительное предвкушение закипало внутри, требуя словесного излияния. — Ты все равно собираешься это спросить, так что давай-ка я сэкономлю нам время: да, я уверен, что это он.

— Он съездил тебе по ребрам, — заметил Айдан.

Дориан пожал плечами. Левый бок неприятно ныл, но пара таблеток обещала исправить дело. Дориан не любил боль, предпочитал по возможности избегать ее, но сейчас им всецело владела мысль о предстоящем дрифте. Четыре тренировочных боя вышли идеальными, как на демонстрации, — и именно поэтому Дориан заволновался и, конечно же, немедленно допустил ошибку, подставившись. Тревельян несколько раз извинился, прежде чем маршал Мак-Тир объявил по общей связи, что огласит решение в течение двух часов, — а потом извинился еще раз, сопроводив слова смущенной улыбкой, как будто он, а не Дориан, налажал, позволив себе начать сомневаться. Четыре боя вышли идеальными — но вдруг маршал сочтет, что пятый нивелировал их успешность? 

Айдан смотрел так внимательно, будто знал наверняка, о чем Дориан думает.

— Я слышал, твой на первом спарринге сломал тебе нос — кстати, где он? — буркнул Дориан. — И если ты скажешь, что у вас был особый случай, я выплесну этот кофе тебе в лицо. 

Айдан ухмыльнулся, кивнул в сторону ангара.

— Нам устанавливают винтовку Гаусса. Нейт, конечно, контролирует процесс — или так ему кажется.

— А ты почему-то болтаешься здесь, — заметил Дориан.

— Не мог упустить случая проехаться по поводу твоих ребер, — заверил Айдан, тепло улыбаясь. 

С тех пор, как Дориан прибыл в Скайхолдский шаттердом, — два месяца назад — он ни разу не видел Айдана без Натаниэля. Даже сейчас тот прижимался спиной к переборке, ведущей в ангар, в стремлении быть как можно ближе к своему второму пилоту — и все-таки он был здесь, ждал, чтобы поболтать с Дорианом и вручить ему стаканчик переслащенного кофе.

— Я... спасибо, — неловко сказал Дориан. — За кофе. Я обжег язык, кстати.

— Не твой день, — философски заметил Айдан. — Или, может, как раз наоборот. 

***

Два часа грозили растянуться на две бесконечности, и Дориан вместе с Айданом направился в ангар — шум пробивался даже сквозь наушники, но Натаниэль при их приближении обернулся и приветственно кивнул. Дориана всегда немного пугала мысль об устанавливающейся между пилотами связи — и неизменно влекла. 

Оранжевые искры не долетали до пола, гасли в воздухе, бросая отблески на корпус «Серого Стража». Машина была уже старой — из тех, использование которых аукалось пилотам мигренями, а порой и повреждениями мозга, но «Страж» выдержал больше боев, чем любой другой егерь, став своего рода легендой. Дориан и сам заочно испытывал некоторое благоговение перед его пилотами — до того, конечно, как лично познакомился с этими придурками.

Когда техники сделали перерыв, Хардинг сняла очки и подошла к ним — лицо у нее блестело от пота, а руки — от машинного масла. 

— Пришел посмотреть на малыша? — нежно спросила она у Дориана. — До меня тут дошел слух, что сегодня вы с ним познакомитесь поближе.

Этот «малыш» был самым большим егерем в ангаре, и Дориан всегда испытывал какой-то внутренний трепет, когда смотрел на него снизу вверх. 

_Мой,_ подумал Дориан и улыбнулся. 

— Учти, тебе придется делиться, — хмыкнул Айдан — словно прочитал мысли.

Дориан подумал «мой» о Тревельяне — и улыбнулся шире.

***

...все оказалось совсем не так, как Дориан представлял себе. Ни симуляторы, ни обучающая литература, ни расплывчатые объяснения Айдана не передавали и сотой доли того, что он испытал, когда к его запястьям и щиколоткам подсоединили кабели , а шлем заполнил нейрогель.

Дориан ожидал, что это будет миг торжества — и когда они с Тревельяном шли к «Инквизитору», тот улыбался, словно тоже так думал. Дориану казалось, он совершенно готов довериться, впустить в свое сознание. Когда обратный отсчет закончился и Дориан провалился в пустоту — он на краткий миг ощутил восхитительное единение с другим человеком: тот доверял ему, беспокоился о его безопасности, верил в его таланты. Чувство было потрясающим, но потом они синхронизировались полнее — и Дориан испугался. Границы его тела и сознания словно стерлись — он ощутил что-то невыносимо чужое в самом себе, оно вплавлялось в него, грозясь необратимо изменить... Дориан инстинктивно попытался отпрянуть, спрятаться, и вот он уже стоял перед отцом, смотревшим на него с едкой смесью презрения и разочарования, юный и злой. 

Когда их насильно вытащили из дрифта, Дориана немедленно вырвало. 

— Извини, — хрипло сказал он Тревельяну, бледному и слегка дрожащему. 

— Ничего, — с готовностью ответил тот. — Было терпимо. Мне говорили, многим тяжело дается первый дрифт... мы просто попытаемся снова, и у нас получится.

— Терпимо? — переспросил Дориан. Ему протянули бутылку воды, и он сделал несколько жадных глотков. — Я причинил тебе боль?

Тревельян потер затылок — должно быть, у него раскалывалась голова.

— Было неприятно, — нехотя сказал он. — Я пытался... пытался вытащить тебя, когда ты провалился. Но дело было не в воспоминаниях. Дело было во мне.

— Попробуешь сказать, что мы слажали по твоей вине — дам по лицу, как только меня перестанет тошнить, — пригрозил Дориан, но Тревельян упрямо покачал головой. 

— Хорошо, что нас прервали. Мне кажется, я мог тебе навредить.

Дориан почувствовал приступ раздражения, хотя Тревельян, в общем-то, вел себя как гребаный джентльмен. Захотелось выйти на воздух, оказаться от него как можно дальше, дать себе немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, поглубже упрятать воспоминания об отце. Дориан буркнул что-то о головной боли и, едва с него сняли костюм, торопливо покинул ангар — не оглядываясь, продолжая кипеть раздражением.

На улице было прохладно, у перил курил Ренье — в одиночестве, если так можно было выразиться. Дориан сдержанно кивнул ему, испытывая тошнотворную смесь жалости и опаски.

— Провалили? — спросил Ренье. — Можешь не отвечать — и так видим. 

Он редко разговаривал с кем-то после того, что случилось с «Черной Стеной», и Дориан, поплотнее запахнувшись в куртку, осторожно сказал:

— Мы все еще совместимы. Тревельян уверен, что у нас получится.

— Дело не в тебе, — равнодушно сказал Ренье, заставив Дориана вздрогнуть. — Ты зол — и поспешил от него смыться. Значит, он сделал что-то, от чего тебе пришлось защищаться. Твоему мозгу пришлось защищаться. 

— И... что мне делать? — растерянно спросил Дориан. — Я доверял ему. Я был готов.

— Дело не в тебе, — повторил Ренье. — Он тебе не доверяет. Он не был готов. 

***

— Он отказался, — заявил маршал без лишних предисловий, когда вызванный по общей связи Дориан явился в его кабинет. — Я, в свою очередь, отказался принимать его отказ.

Дориан выругался, виновато посмотрел на маршала — тот ответил понимающим взглядом — и покачал головой.

— Я с ним поговорю, — пообещал он. — Я... Не знаю, постараюсь убедить его. 

— Ты уж постарайся, — буркнул маршал. — С двумя егерями шансов у нас маловато, а искать тебе второго — не проще, чем выдать замуж мою дочь. Жилой отсек номер N-24. Свободен.

Тревельян как будто ждал Дориана, но первым не заговорил, смотрел выжидающе.

— Ты знаешь, что «Инквизитор» — это второй вариант названия? — осведомился Дориан, и лицо Тревельяна вытянулось от удивления. — Сначала его хотели назвать «Щитом Создателя», но я сказал, что в таком случае откажусь участвовать в этом фарсе. Им пришлось прислушаться ко мне и придумать что-то поблагозвучней.

— Правда? — Тревельян улыбнулся, и Дориан весело покачал головой.

— Нет, не совсем. Они действительно передумали — но не из-за меня. Довольно оскорбительный факт, если подумать... Послушай, ты сам сказал, что нам стоит попробовать еще раз.

— Это было до того, как я проанализировал ситуацию, — с неожиданной строгостью сказал Тревельян. — Ты готов к дрифту. Я — нет. Тебе нужен другой пилот, тот, с кем ты будешь в безопасности. 

— Мир на краю гибели — а ты больше беспокоишься обо мне? — удивился Дориан. — Знаешь, я думаю, что другого такого... второго пилота мне не найти.

— Ты не отступишься, а? — спросил Тревельян, и Дориан ясно понял — ему самому смертельно не хотелось отказываться от этого шанса. 

— Ну, ты же позволяешь мне стоять здесь и уговаривать тебя, — заметил он. — Значит, у меня есть надежда.

Тревельян вдохнул — и медленно, протяжно выдохнул.

— Хорошо, — отрывисто сказал он. — Но если я...

— Если что-то пойдет не так — нас снова вытащат, — практично заметил Дориан, отстраненно, будто со стороны удивляясь тому, что говорит. Он был не из тех, кто всегда шел до победного, но сейчас его переполняла странная уверенность в собственной правоте — никогда в жизни Дориан не чувствовал подобного, и это ощущение ему нравилось. — Но я за тот сценарий, где все идет как надо, мы убиваем толпы кайдзю и становимся героями.

Тревельян смотрел на него, странно улыбаясь.

— Девяносто восемь, — сказал он и, когда Дориан, недовольный подобной реакцией на свою краткую, но — он был уверен — вдохновляющую речь, нахмурился, пояснил. — Маршал сказал, мы совместимы на девяносто восемь процентов. Сейчас во мне, видимо, говорят те два процента — ты упрям, как осел.

— Это только вишенка на торте, — заверил Дориан. — У меня масса других положительных качеств.

Тревельян рассмеялся, и Дориан вдруг ясно представил, как они везде таскаются вместе, будто Айдан с Натаниэлем, липнут друг к другу , как противоположные полюса магнита, и раздражают всех вокруг привычкой заканчивать друг за другом предложения.

Немного пугающая, эта мысль осела теплом в груди.

***

Вторая попытка походила на первую — Дориана обдало ощущением доверия-беспокойства-восхищения, а потом чужое «я» снова начало сметать его, и это было так же страшно, как в первый раз, но Дориан не позволил себе испугаться — и поддался.

Его окружал огонь.

Он стоял посреди обломков, возмутительно целый, и дышал запахом гари и тлеющих тел. 

Он понятия не имел, кто он.

_Потеря памяти_ подсказала та его часть, что была Дорианом; другая, безымянная, полная страха-тоски-горя жадно потянулась к ней, и Дориан с готовностью открылся, стремясь стать собой, обрести цельность...

Это не было больно — только неприятно. Как будто его дернули за шиворот, когда он потянулся обнять.

_Стой-стой-стой,_ испуганно подумал Дориан. _Мне надо..._

Он стоял напротив себя, смотрел в свои глаза: синие-серые-синие. Ощущение чужого разума все еще было давящим, но нежелание навредить натягивалось между ними тонкой дрожащей пленкой. Он ощутил облегчение Максвелла _он смог они смогли_ и услышал голос маршала, объявившего, что синхронизация прошла успешно. Грянули аплодисменты — и Дориан-Максвелл взглянул на ангар с высоты роста «Инквизитора».


	2. Chapter 2

Торжество-ликование-гордость, охватившие Дориана после того, как огромная тварь, покрытая шипами, рухнула в воду и с базы подтвердили, что она больше не встанет, были настолько ошеломительными, что он невольно усомнился — смог бы он выдержать их в одиночку? Дориан ощущал симпатию и расположение Максвелла как свои, невероятно нравился себе сейчас, был невероятно собой доволен. 

— Отличные показатели, — сообщил маршал Мак-Тир, когда они вернулись в ангар. — Синхронизация почти стопроцентная. Предупреждаю, выход из дрифта может быть не очень приятен.

Не успел Дориан по-настоящему заволноваться, как его обожгло ощущением потери — фантомным, но от того не менее болезненным, — и он повис в креплениях, стараясь восстановить дыхание и чувствуя себя выброшенной на берег рыбой.

— Как я и сказал, — невозмутимо констатировал маршал. — Жду вас снаружи.

— Порядок? — спросил Тревельян, пока от его костюма отсоединяли кабели. 

Дориан устало улыбнулся.

— Ага. Делаем первую зарубку? 

— Варварство, — весело сказал Тревельян; его интонация настолько напомнила Дориану собственную, что он рассмеялся.

Когда они выбрались из конн-пода, колени и руки у Дориана слегка дрожали, но накатывающая слабость была приятной, как после изматывающей тренировки. Он чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем в дрифте — и с удивлением осознал, что охвативший их кровавый азарт по большей части принадлежал Максвеллу.

— Ты агрессивней, чем можно было предположить, изучив твои тесты, — весело заметил Дориан. — Хотя тот удар по ребрам должен был на что-то мне намекнуть.

Тревельян смущенно пожал плечами, которые сами по себе могли претендовать на звание произведения искусства, и Дориан торопливо отвел взгляд. Ему не хотелось, чтобы в следующем дрифте Максвелл уловил в его отношении оттенок сексуальности.

Айдан и Натаниэль, прикрывавшие их во время боя, уже разговаривали с маршалом, стоя неприлично близко друг к другу. Их нейроконтакт был настолько прочным, что Дориан небезосновательно подозревал: они сохраняют слабое подобие дрифта перманентно. Он невольно ожидал, что их связь с Тревельяном будет такой же, но за пределами конн-пода их отношения неловко замирали где-то на отметке «хорошие знакомые». Они научились гладко входить в дрифт, а сегодня — успешно выдержали испытание боем, но после разрыва нейроконтакта Дориан испытывал только глухое чувство одиночества — должно быть, один из неприятных побочных эффектов. 

***

После душа и банки пива, преподнесенной Хиссрадом в качестве подарка по случаю «важнейшего события в жизни», Дориан вызвал по видеосвязи Феликса. Он готов был смиренно принять отсутствие отклика, но Феликс ответил почти сразу же и, судя по мокрым волосам, тоже едва закончил с омовениями.

— Дориан! — обрадованно воскликнул он. — Друг мой, как же я рад тебя видеть!

— Я тоже, — заверил Дориан, согретый столь бурным приветствием. — А где твой ребенок?

На лице Феликса отразилось неудовольствие.

— Он совершеннолетний.

— _Уже_ совершеннолетний, ты хочешь сказать.

— Ради любви Создателя, Дориан. Когда он стал моим вторым, ему было семнадцать, не пять.

— Так где он? — весело повторил Дориан и вопросительно приподнял брови, когда Феликс замялся с ответом.

— В душе, — нехотя пробормотал он.

Дориан мысленно поинтересовался у себя, удивлен ли он, и немедленно постановил: ничуть. Феликс был неизменно рационален и рассудителен — во всем, что не касалось его второго пилота, с которым они цапались с не меньшим пылом, чем дрались с кайдзю.

— Я всегда предполагал, что тебе нравятся женщины, — не удержался от шпильки Дориан. — Но вряд ли дело в том, что твой ребенок настолько достал твоего маршала, что был лишен запасов чистой воды в наказание. Не то чтобы я сомневался в его способности достать кого угодно...

— Позволь снова напомнить тебе, что он совершеннолетний, — кисло сказал Феликс.

Кажется, Дориан умудрился всерьез подпортить ему настроение; требовалось немедленно исправить ситуацию, и Дориан, перестав ухмыляться, спросил:

— Когда вы выходите из дрифта, ты продолжаешь чувствовать его? Тебе снятся его воспоминания, ты можешь предугадать, что он скажет в следующее мгновение? 

Феликс обеспокоенно нахмурился.

— Дориан, у тебя проблемы с Максвеллом?

Проницательный ублюдок. 

Отвечать на этот вопрос честно не хотелось, но Дориан не мог солгать — только не Феликсу — и нехотя признал: 

— Мне кажется, что все не... может, отец был в чем-то прав насчет меня, — он почти почувствовал горечь на языке. — Каждый раз, когда мы выходим из дрифта, я безумно хочу заняться с ним сексом. Никакого духовного, мать его, единения.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что Махариэль сейчас в моем душе не потому, что у него нет своего? — осторожно уточнил Феликс, и Дориан досадливо поморщился.

— Вы два года работаете вместе, и все эти два года ты души в нем не чаешь — и, судя по тому, что он не заколол тебя родовым кинжалом после того, как ты его обесчестил, это взаимно. 

— Твоя реакция более чем нормальна, — менторским тоном заверил Феликс. — Сексуальное возбуждение естественно, учитывая, какой всплеск адреналина вызывает битва с кайдзю. Дориан, твое понимание нейроконтакта чересчур возвышенно и романтично. Совместимость, психологическая и физическая, не предполагает, что вы должны стать единым целым на веки вечные.

Он говорил так убедительно, что не поверить ему было сложно; Дориан невольно улыбнулся, и лицо Феликса тоже осветила теплая улыбка. 

— А теперь, если ты меня извинишь...

— Я хочу знать все подробности, — заверил Дориан. — Напиши мне. Если хочешь, можно даже в стихах.

Феликс ухмыльнулся — никогда прежде Дориан не видел у него такого проказливого выражения лица — и выключил видеосвязь.

***

Солас, всегда доброжелательный и вежливый, неизменно вызывал у Дориана однозначную приязнь — тем удивительней было чувство смутной тревоги, накатившей во время планового осмотра. Дориан маялся им, как головной болью, пока Солас брал у Тревельяна кровь и проверял сохранность рефлексов.

Наконец, Солас закончил с ним, предложил леденец за хорошее поведение (Тревельян неожиданно согласился, потребовав клубничный, к вящему веселью Дориана) и, занося данные в падд, коротко бросил Дориану:

— Левая рука.

Дориан послушно закатал рукав, Солас шагнул к нему с инъекционным пистолетом — и Тревельян, до того мирно застегивавший рубашку, перехватил его руку.

На миг повисла неловкая тишина; потом Тревельян, смущенно покраснев, торопливо разжал пальцы.

— Извините, доктор, я... 

— Не вы первый, — невозмутимо заверил Солас — запястье у него покраснело и обещало позже расцвести синяками. — Хоу, помнится, едва не сломал мне нос.

— Просто беда с этим Хоу и носами! — развеселился Дориан и, когда Тревельян бросил на него осторожный взгляд, подмигнул. — Можно подумать, он объявил им войну.

Дориан все еще смаковал наслаждение от возникшей ситуации, находя нездоровое удовольствие в мысли об агрессивном собственничестве, когда раздался сигнал тревоги.

*** 

— Жить будут, оба, — заверил маршал, когда выбравшиеся из конн-пода Максвелл и Дориан поспешили спросить о «Железном Быке». — Они удержались в дрифте, так что обоим досталось вполсилы. Да и вы со «Стражем» хорошо сработали. Сейчас Хисрадом и Крэмом займется Солас, но вечером можете зайти в лазарет.

Маршал похлопал их по плечам, что в его исполнении было жестом почти непозволительной сентиментальности, и направился в свой кабинет. Тревельян улыбнулся Дориану — в равной степени устало и удовлетворенно — и потянул за рукав, взяв курс на жилые отсеки. 

— Я должен что-то сказать? — спросил Дориан, когда они дошли до его каюты — та, что принадлежала Тревельяну, была чуть дальше по коридору. — Нечто вроде «спасибо за хорошую драку»?

— Не обязательно, — заверил Тревельян, за плечо прижал Дориана спиной к двери — и поцеловал, как в тысячный раз.

Возбуждение, и без того неуместно острое, немедленно накатило с новой силой; Дориан приоткрыл рот, и дрожь от прикосновения чужого языка к его собственному продрала от затылка до крестца. 

Нелепая мысль о необходимости обсудить что-то возникла и тут же пропала. Одной рукой Дориан обхватил Тревельяна за шею, второй попытался набрать код — не получилось, и пришлось развернуться к двери лицом, чтобы тут же почувствовать зубы на загривке.

Мигнула зеленая лампочка. Тревельян втолкнул Дориана в комнату, развернул к себе, снова поцеловал — непристойно, жарко, требовательно, вжался всем телом, от ключиц до паха, и Дориан словно вернулся в собственные шестнадцать, когда для того, чтобы кончить, хватало трения и нескольких поцелуев. Когда воздуха не осталось, Максвелл перестал терзать его губы и сделал мучительный шаг назад, чтобы стянуть майку и расстегнуть пояс на простых армейских штанах. Дориан попытался сделать то же самое, но если с майкой он справился без проблем, то ремень оказал сопротивление, вступив в сговор с дрожью в пальцах, рожденной видом почти обнаженного Максвелла: растрепанного, с потемневшими глазами и явно собиравшегося вытрахать из Дориана душу. 

Они справились в четыре руки. Пряжка звякнула об пол, знаменуя поражение, и Дориан успел рвано вздохнуть, прежде чем губы Максвелла снова накрыли его рот.

***

Он стоял посреди обломков, возмутительно целый, и дышал запахом гари и тлеющих тел.

 _Сон,_ понял Дориан. _Это сон, и к тому же не мой._

Среди огня и трупов вдруг наметилось движение. Дориан попытался что-то разглядеть в дыму — и увидел существо, похожее на кайдзю, но в разы меньше, антропоморфней. Существо смотрело на него несколько долгих мгновений, и наравне с липким ужасом Дорианом владело осознание: впервые к нему вернулось воспоминание о том, что было до, впервые он может заглянуть в прошлое и попытаться найти там ответы…

— Ты бессилен мне помешать, — сказала тварь. — Они пытались использовать эту силу, чтобы слепить из человеческого мяса непобедимую армию. Я обращусь к ней для другого. Я сотру их с лица земли. Мир заслуживает того, чтобы получить избавление — любым путем.

Воспоминания хлынули мутным потоком: стерильно-белые коридоры лабораторий, лого «BlackCity» на пластиковом стаканчике, тянущийся к запястью шнур капельницы, экраны с данными аномалии, собственная подпись под документом — напротив слова «доброволец», вертолет «Джустиния», давший по твари залп из ракетной установки… 

Максвелл безотчетно прижал его ближе, не просыпаясь, и Дориан, вздрогнув, открыл глаза.


End file.
